His Silvery Silent Soul
by naranna29
Summary: There. That was it. Lord Voldemort wanted Draco Malfoy to be his heir. "You are almost as talented as I was when I was at your age. You have an incredible control over your magic and have gifts for Dark Arts." Voldemort said. "But you have a weakness, Draco. You've fallen for a Mudblood. And you don't even know."
1. His weakness

**Heeeeeey :D Well, well, people, this is me with a new story :D I really hope you like this one :) **

**UUh, yeah, English is my second language, I come from Germany, sooooo… feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes :) **

**Enjoy your reading! :) **

**His Silvery Silent Soul **

**Chapter I: His Weakness**

There.

He was sitting at the dining table, completely surrounded by Death Eaters: Yaxel, McNair, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. His aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. His father Lucius Malfoy. Her mother Narcissa Malfoy. And what frightened him most: himself.

There.

Lord Voldemort came into the room followed by his snake Nagini with an evil smile drawn on his dead-pale face. He looked at all of his Death Eaters, deliberately smirking at them. He sat down, took his wand in his hands and started playing with it, his gaze slowly focusing on the tied up woman laying on the table: antiquated robes, chubby figure, gray hair, wrinkled skin, teary eyes and soaked cheeks.

"Ah, my loyal servants. I see you haven't had any problems by taking the Mudblood over here. Who did the excellent job of tying that filth up?"

Everybody stayed silent. Draco didn't dare look up. He unobtrusively kept his eyes on that old woman. He could see it in her hands she was entirely dominated by fear. They looked all sweaty and they uncontrollably trembled. Rightly, he had been the one using magic for tying those ropes very tightly around her wrists and ankles. He had made sure it hurt; he had shown no mercy in his acts. And yet he was afraid of having eye contact with that _filthy mudblood_.

Lucius poked Draco with his elbow and glared at him with his icy gaze. Draco had no choice. He had to say it.

_There._

"My Lord."

Voldemort's red eyes met his. Draco felt a gelid shiver running down his spine.

"Yes, my boy. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I tied the Mudblood."

"Ah, I see, our youngest member! Excellent. Well done, Draco. I shall reward you later on. But we shall now discuss the more important matter."

Yaxel spoke.

"What would that be, if I may ask, my Lord?"

"Always so polite, my dear Yaxel. That's a quality I have always known to value."

There was a short silence until Voldemort finally spoke.

"As you all know, my soul is divided into pieces. Each one of these pieces are hidden within meaningful objects. And as I have told you, Harry Potter has found one of them and has been able to destroy it. And I… I have lost a significant amount of power."

The Dark Lord stood up from his chair and started going around the table, caressing all the chairs.

"Nagini has informed me about the object Potter destroyed. It was my mother's necklace, one of my most precious things."

He now stood at the other end of the table, one of his bony hands resting on the corners of it, the other pointing at the old woman.

"This _filthy mudblood_ over here, my loyal servants, has _told_ Harry Potter about the whereabouts of this necklace. Now I think it is time for me to ask how did this filth know."

The Mudblood started crying and whining and dared open her mouth.

"Pl-please, S-s-sir, I… I-I-I-I-I- haven't… l-l-let m-me g-go… I don't… I re-really d-do n-n-not know-"

"Oh, but you really do, Mudblood! You certainly did while telling Potter, so you are going to tell _me now_. How did you know about the Horrcrux?"

"S-sir, p-please… h-have mercy… I… N-N-No…I-I-I really don't-"

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE!"

The Dark Lord cruciated that poor woman with a rapid wand movement. The room was filled with her painful screams as a rouge light hit her chest. Some Death Eaters laughed at her, some other just stayed silent and contemplated the scene.

"Don't you _lie_ to _me_, you Filth! How did you know about my mother's necklace?! How did you find out!"

Voldemort took his wand and pointed at the Mudblood once more, threatening her to cruciate her once more if she didn't tell.

"I'll give you _one last chance _to answer my question, Mudblood. How. Did. You. KNOW!"

Voldemort returned to his seat and caressed Nagini's head while impatiently waiting for the Mudblood to give an answer. In vain, all the old woman could do was mumble out of fear and pain.

"P-p-p-p-p-please, m-my L-Lord, S-sir… H-have m-mercy on m-me… I–n-no! I didn't s-say anything… please, I-I beg you, let me g-go!"

The tension in the air was growing by the second. Draco's eyes kept staring at the tied up woman, but he sill heard Voldemort's voice clearly. He surely had seen and heard him lifting up his voice in many other occasions, but he had never experienced him being about to kill a person. _That_ was scary. No, even more. It was _terrifying._

He swallowed so hard it hurt.

"Enough. ENOUGH!"

The eyes of the woman suddenly met Draco's. They were deeply blue, almost as blue as the dark sky at night. They were full of angst and fear and also screamed for help and mercy, for freedom and release. They practically begged for him to _save_ her.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Draco saw a single crystal tear running down her face before the green light met that woman's body. His lungs started hyperventilating as hers stopped taking breaths. His heart started robustly beating as hers stopped.

"Nagini…" Voldemort said while caressing Nagini's scaly body. "Dinner is served."

Draco felt how Narcissa suddenly held his hand tightly and squeezed it. He looked at her, a disoriented look on his face; but she didn't look back. She kept staring at Nagini devouring her meal. Draco felt his stomach tremble and he was starting to feel nauseous.

Such a disgusting scene…

_For Fuck's sake!_

Voldemort's anger seemed to have vanished as he spoke again. His voice seemed to be even… _friendly_.

"Ah, my loyal servants. You may go now. Apart from you, my boy. You stay here."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"You are young and talented, my boy. I believe you are going to become a very powerful wizard one day."

Voldemort was looking through the window and watched the rain. His hands were clasped and his position was rigid; yet his voice was calm and even hid pride behind it.

Draco stayed silent. The Dark Lord cleared his throat and started talking about the actual matter that got him concerned.

"The Second Wizarding War has begun, Draco. Do you know what it means?"

"That I do, My Lord."

"Each side is going to experience pain, Draco. There will be _blood_. Lots of _muddy_ blood. And there will be deaths. Even better, there will be _a_ death. The death of Harry Potter."

"My Lord, may I ask you a question?"

Voldemort turned around to see Draco and stared at him with his blood-rouge gaze. Draco cleared his throat to keep himself under control.

"You said that Potter has found one of the Horrcruxes, and he certainly is searching for the remaining ones. If he finds more and is able to destroy them, you are going to lose big amounts of power."

Voldemort frowned and looked deeply into Draco's gray eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. He then started walking around the room and thought about what he was about to say. Draco stood right where he was and only looked in his direction.

The dead-pale figure took a deep breath in before saying anything.

"I _am_ aware of that, my boy. Get to your point."

Draco hesitated.

"Well? I know what you want to ask, Draco." Voldemort said. "I know you want to ask me if I am entirely certain about my victory over Potter. _I know it_."

"My Lord, I only-"

Voldemort rapidly went over to Draco and started going around him.

Draco closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists to avoid his trembling and sweating. But he found himself _smelling_ the Dark Lord's scent, and yet it was very disturbing: it stank. It stank of unwashed clothes, of dirty water and of burnt wood.

_Holy shit_. _It stank of death_.

"Young and talented, yes… but not brave enough to open his eyes and look at me."

Voldemort smirked as Draco automatically opened his eyes and looked at him. His eyes were widely opened and his eyebrows frowned, resulting to a puzzled facial expression.

"Ask me your question, Draco." The Dark Lord ordered.

"My Lord-"

"DO IT!"

Draco couldn't hesitate now. Not when Voldemort lifted up his voice. He swallowed and took in a deep breath.

"Are you entirely certain about your victory over Potter, My Lord?"

Draco's jaw tensed up as he heard Voldemort's evil laugh right behind him. It was a cracked and a dark laugh, completely psycho and disturbed.

Draco felt one of his bony and icy hands on his right shoulder. The other was holding his hind head, lightly squeezing it.

"That is _exactly_ why I ordered you to stay here, my boy."

The blonde stayed silent and tried to pay attention. His pulse was high, his heart was beating uncontrollably fast, his breathing became incredibly heavy and his mouth completely dry.

Voldemort decided to whisper into the boy's ear.

"I am _not_ sure if I am going to win. And _in case_ I surrender, Draco Malfoy, I want _you_ to be my heir."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

There.

That was it.

Lord Voldemort wanted Draco Malfoy to be his heir.

He didn't have a chance. Everything was lost. Yes, _everything_. There was no 'well, not quite everything, maybe Potter is going to die'. No. Potter was _slowly_ killing Voldemort and there was nothing the Dark Lord could do about it. He didn´t even know about Potter´s whereabouts, for fuck's sake! So, _everything_ was lost. He would become his heir one day and that would be it. He would wander around the magic world searching for mudbloods and blood traitors to kill. That would be the new Draco Malfoy one day. And this day was not too distant.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Draco had recovered from his first impression and turned around to see Voldemort. He even dared look into his red eyes and ask.

"Your heir, you say?"

Voldemort's lips drew a smile.

"Exactly, my boy. You are almost as talented as I was when I was at your age. You have an incredible control over your magic and have gifts for Dark Arts. Still-"

"Yes, My Lord?"

Voldemort looked at him skeptically. Draco frowned.

"You have a big weakness, my boy. And this weakness is a big mistake. I thought many times of punishing you for it."

Draco became paler than normal.

"My Lord, I don't understand-"

"You have such an enormous weakness…! And the worst part is that you haven't even realized yet."

"I still do not comprehend-"

"You're making the same mistake as Severus, Draco. You've fallen for a Mudblood."

There.

Draco Malfoy had fallen for Hermione Granger. And he didn't even know.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

**weeee! My first chapter! :) I hope this story is going to be a good one! **

**Hope you like it! **

**Favorites, followers and reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading guys! You're the best! :) **


	2. Three proofs

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Hope to read some more on this chapter! :)) **

**Enjoy your reading! **

**His Silvery Silent Soul**

**Chapter II: Three proofs.**

_There. _

The Dark Lord was looking down on Draco.

"A Mudblood, Draco. And not just any mudblood, but Mudblood Granger. Harry Potter's best friend."

Draco slightly shook his head. _Slightly_.

"I do not have any feelings for that filth, my Lord. I loathe her as much as she loathes me."

Voldemort's magic made Draco's jacket disappear, leaving him with only his black shirt on. The Dark Lord took two steps so that he was very close to him and carefully rolled up his sleeve. He turned Draco's arm around only to see his forearm.

"Do you see that, my boy?"

_The Dark Mark._

Draco swallowed as he remembered Voldemort marking him. He swallowed as he remembered he didn't want to be marked. He remembered he wanted to pull his arm away and only disappear. Sadly, he hadn't had any choice and there it was: drawn on his left forearm. An open mouthed skull with a snake.

Draco took a deep breath in before saying anything.

"Yes, my Lord. I see it."

Voldemort smirked.

"What is it?"

"The Dark Mark." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Exactly. And do you know what this mark stands for, my boy? It stands for loyalty. For loyalty to _me_."

"I… understand."

"Do you _really?_" Voldemort teased.

Draco frowned. _Did he?_

Voldemort smirked at his frowning. The whole situation seemed to embarrass Draco and that amused him. That heartless dark wizard wanted the blonde to feel bad for not knowing the _true_ meaning of a mark he didn't even want to have on the forearm.

His blood-rouge eyes shone with evilness.

"Do you _really_ understand the Dark Mark, Draco?"

Draco gave in. He really didn't. And deep inside him, he knew he didn't want to know.

"I don't, my Lord. I understand I have to be loyal to you and that this Mark allows me to know when you're calling for us Death Eaters. But I admit I don't know anything else."

"I see. Would you like to know how _I _recognize the lack of loyalty on the Mark?"

"I _am_ loyal to you, my Lord."

"Nonsense."

"I would never-"

"_I said-_ Nonsense."

Draco's face looked completely puzzled. He really _wouldn't dare_ being disloyal to Voldemort. Not for the loyalty to him _itself_, rather for his own life's safety. He wasn't _that_ dumb to lie or to hide something from him: he knew the consequences and he knew they could be _really_ bad. So, he _wouldn't_ even dare deny something to him. Not to the Dark Lord. Never.

"I'm afraid I can't fully understa-"

"-The snake on your mark is not moving, Draco Malfoy. This means you're hiding something. This means you're _not_ being loyal to me."

"I'm-"

Voldemort sighed and shook his head. Draco felt he started to lose his temper.

"Your _feelings_ for the Mudblood, Draco."

"My Lord-"

"They're a sin."

Draco's hands started trembling as they clenched into fists. They started to become all sweaty as his knuckles started to whiten.

"Granger and I don't-"

He had to force everything he wanted to say out of his throat: his mouth was completely dry and his tongue didn't seem to want to obey. Plus, Voldemort's ears didn't seem to listen.

"As I said, I _have thought _of punishing you for your disloyalty, Draco Malfoy. Many times."

"But I-"

"SILENCE!"

Draco's mouth was automatically shut. He swallowed so hard it hurt. He saw Voldemort playing with his wand and he didn't like it: It was like seeing his bad intentions. It was like…

_God no_.

Was he _actually_ going to cruciate him?

_For something he didn´t even know?_

_For Fuck's sake! It was ridiculous! _

"My Lord-"

Voldemort turned around and stared deeply in his greyish, icy gaze.

"-But I always decide otherwise. _You_ are going to be _my heir_. I cannot let anything bad happen to you, my boy. And a _Cruciatus_ would leave its effects on your magical qualities. I wouldn't want that… Still-"

"Yes?"

"I want you to show me you _are_ loyal to me. I want proofs."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Proofs, sir? What kind of proofs?"

Voldemort looked at him and started evilly laughing. God, only his appearance was terrifying: His teeth weren't yellow, they were worse; they had a brownish tone, like wood and his breath stank of rotten food. His eyes became even smaller, yet their shine became even more brilliant; they revealed loads and loads of bad intentions and of murdering desires. His face was completely wrinkled due to the evil smile drawn on his skinny lips.

But Draco stood still. He constantly breathed in and out, trying to hold back, to have control over himself. And this time, he didn't dare close his silvery eyes. It was like his first proof to him that he was brave _and_ loyal.

Voldemort stopped laughing and suddenly became serious. His eyes focused on Draco's and tried to read them.

_He saw nothing. _

He smirked and turned around. He played with his wand again rightly thinking it would get Draco on his nerves.

"You ask me what kind of proofs I want, my boy. I want _three_-"

"-Three proofs, my Lord? Isn't that too- doesn't a single proof prove my loyalty to you?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"Not in this case. These proofs are completely different from each other. If you fail _only once_, it is proven to me you are not loyal _and_ _not_ worthy to be _my heir_." He said. "If you want to prove your dignity and your pride to me, you'll have to submit yourself to the tasks I am going to give you and you are going to do _your best_ to bring them to an end. Do you understand, Draco?"

"I do, my Lord."

"Do you also understand that your life is at stake?"

Draco hesitated.

"_Do you?_"

"I'm afraid I do not really comprehend what you mean by 'my life is at stake', my Lord. Is it so much of a risk for me to die?"

Voldemort bitterly laughed. No… It wasn't the risk.

"Only _a single failure_, Draco Malfoy, one out of three, and you are going to die. I will _personally_ kill you. Now. Do you _understand_ that your life is at stake?"

Draco only nodded in agreement. Voldemort's face drew something close to a smile.

_Something really close_.

"Very well, my boy. These are the things you have to prove to me then."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Draco saw Narcissa waiting for him once he was allowed to leave the room. He saw her running up to him, a worried look on her face. She cupped her hands on his cheeks and caressed them: Draco looked dead pale.

She took his hand and quickly led him to the living room. They sat down on the sofa and so their gazes lost themselves into the flames of the chimney.

Narcissa looked at Draco after two very silent minutes and finally spoke.

"Draco…"

Everything she got as an answer was a slight frown.

Narcissa sighed.

"Draco, I'm sorry."

Draco looked at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"I don't understand, mother. What are you sorry for?"

Narcissa cupped his face with her hands once more and deeply looked into his eyes. Her own sea-blue spheres became watery, and a single tear was shed.

"I know the Dark Lord wants you to become his heir, Draco, but you are still a child. I have to protect you, I don't want you to-"

"Mother-"

"I'd give up to life if it was necessary, Draco. But please, say _no_. Be strong and say _no_. You just _can't_ become his heir. I know you _don't_ want-"

Draco laughed humorlessly. It was ridiculous. He hadn't wanted _any_ of this Death Eater murdering shit. But he had to do it. He had no choice. It was either this or die. He´d become a Death Eater without wanting to. And yet his mother was telling him she would give up to her own life to save him from becoming his heir. He glared at her as his eyes became dark.

_Awfully ridiculous!_

"You also knew I didn't want to become a Death Eater, mother."

Narcissa shook her head.

"And I didn't want you to become one, Draco! I still regret that ugly mark on your forearm! I really do! But I didn't have any choice! Now I have!"

Draco shook his head and frowned at her. Narcissa shed another crystal tear.

"Giving up to _your_ life _isn't_ going to solve _my_ problem, mother. Besides…"

"_Besides?_"

Draco gave her a look. He silently told her he had agreed on becoming his heir. And he silently told her he was deeply sorry. But Narcissa didn't seem to accept his apologies. She loosened her grip on Draco's cheeks and dropped her hands on her lap. She started shaking her head as she started crying.

"-No." She hissed.

"I'm afraid-"

"-You've said yes."

"Mother-"

"Draco, you're damning yourself-"

"I didn't-"

"But you've done it."

Draco took a deep breath in and looked at his mother.

"Perhaps is not all lost…"

Narcissa laughed humorlessly. Didn't he really see _everything_ was lost?

"You have already accepted, Draco. There is no turning back now."

"Mother, there are condi- proofs I have to hand him before becoming his heir."

Narcissa's gaze lost itself into the flames of the chimney. Her blue eyes were now beautifully combined the orange color of fire. Such an amazing contrast…!

"Proofs…" She whispered.

Draco put a hand on her lap.

"There are three. I have to firstly- keep checking the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement _so that_ all Death Eaters have access to the insides of Hogwarts when I-"

"-kill Dumbledore."

"Yes, that would be the second proof-"

"You'll have to hand him the Elder Wand."

"Yes- Wait. Mother, how do you know?"

Narcissa took a deep breath in.

"The Dark Lord called- called me and your father two days ago. He said he wanted to talk to us… about you. That´s why I know about the Elder Wand."

"Yes, but… About the Elder Wand… There is a thing I don't truly understand. Wands pick up their master and not the other way around. Where does the Elder Wand's true loyalty lie?"

"The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed his last owner, Draco. As his heir, you will kill Dumbledore so that the Elder Wand belongs to you, so that _you_ are fully allowed to continue the Dark Lord's task-"

"-Killing mudbloods. Yes, I know." He dryly said.

Narcissa briefly looked away and breathed in. He looked back at his son, a look of clear disappointment drawn on her face.

"About that, Draco… I still can´t believe you've fallen for one of them. It´s so-"

"Mother, I don't even know about my own feelings. How can he say-"

"The Dark Lord has eyes and ears, Draco. All around England. And remember you're _not_ the only… _Death Eater_ at Hogwarts. Gregory and Vincent have told him about your approaches to Ms.… Granger. Draco, these approaches are _countless_."

"Countless approaches? Mother, what-"

Narcissa suddenly changed the subject. Her look became extremely worried: her sea-blue eyes lost their shine and looked in any other direction than his, as if they tried to look for a hidden answer somewhere in the room.

"Draco, has the Dark Lord told you about the third thing you have to prove him?"

Draco shook his head and focused on his mother's face. Her skin was becoming paler by the second and he felt her hands slightly tremble.

"What is it? What's the third thing I have to do?"

Narcissa hesitated.

"Mother, _please_. Tell me."

Narcissa kept silent.

"Mother!"

She didn´t dare look at him.

"MOTHER, _PLEASE_!" He yelled.

_There. _

_The answer. _

_Just as if it had been fired from a gun. _

"You'll have to drain her dry, Draco. And you'll have to drink her blood in front of all Death Eaters."

Draco didn't really understand where all his sudden worry came from. He felt _the need_ of protecting Granger.

_Fuck_.

Maybe he really was falling for her.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Chapter 2 updateeeeed :D weeeeeee :D **

**I prooooooooooooooomise! There will be Dramione ation on next chapter. PROMISEEEEE! **

**Reviews, favs and followers are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! :)))) (Seriously, leave me a review :D They make me as happy as hell! :D) **

**Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you liked it! :) **

**See you on next chapter! :)) **

**Byeeeee! **


	3. Interesting

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS! THANK YOUUUUUUUUU! GAWDS, I'M SO HAPPYYYY! :D Please keep it going! :D **

**Enjoy your reading! :) **

**His Silvery Silent Soul**

**Chapter III: Interesting.**

There.

After a well-deserved summer break, there they were. Sitting on the seats of their usual Gryffindor train compartment. Harry was lying on his back, his back relying against the window. Ron and Hermione were sitting right in front of him. Ron was comfortably sitting next to Hermione, his back relying against the compartment door, a dumb smile drawn on his face; he was daydreaming… _again_. And Hermione was sitting next to the window, her legs crossed and her hands holding the "Daily Prophet". Her facial expression was severe, her eyes entirely focused on the article.

She huffed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I just can't believe what the Prophet says. It's ridiculous!"

"What does it say?"

Hermione started reading aloud.

"Draco Malfoy, youngest member of the Malfoy family, has been last seen at Diagon Alley accompanied by his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, entering the 'Ancient Magic' store. After almost an hour later, both, mother and son came out, a content expression on their faces and shook the seller´s hand goodbye. The mystery: Is this bizarre tiny smudge on the arm of the youngest Malfoy _just_ smudge, or is it something else, something more suspicious?"

Harry laughed through the nose, and Hermione only glared at him. But she decided to ignore it and keep on reading.

"With Draco Malfoy being 17, and like that, of age; and with his parents being (highly suspected by the Ministry of Magic) 'Who-must-not-be-named'-'s followers, people can only wonder and make their own suspicions: has the youngest blonde joined their parents? Is Draco Malfoy now a Death Eater? For more information turn to pages 30 -32."

Harry yawned and looked at Hermione, a bored expression on his face.

"Now, Hermione. What's the big news? Why would you think what the Prophet says is _actually_ ridiculous?"

Again, Hermione glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy is _not_ a Death Eater."

Harry looked at her for a long minute and sat straightly again. He briefly cleaned his glasses and then looked at her once more.

He spoke.

"His father _is_ a Death Eater. Don´t you see it, Hermione? It only makes sense!"

"Yeah, 'Mione, Harry's right." Ron said. "I mean, he's of age and can decide on his own whether he wants to become a Death Eater or not. And really, with all his 'blood status' prejudices… one could only think he's more than willing to be up to killing people whose parents aren't magical. And then the parents _per se_. And what could be more offering to him than to join a group who _enjoys_ killing such people? No offense, Hermione. But there is absolutely no non-sense in there. For once, the Prophet is telling the truth."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry. She then raised an eyebrow.

"Have you _proofs_, Harry? Can you _really_ prove him a _Death Eater_?"

Harry _almost_ smirked. _Almost_.

"Is that a challenge?"

Hermione frowned and Ron grinned excitedly.

"What? _NO! _I was only-"

"Too late, 'Mione. I'm going to find out now. I already _know_ he is a one of them."

"You don't have to prove it to me! In fact, you don't have to prove it to _anyone_ because Draco Malfoy is _not_ a Death Eater!"

Harry frowned.

"Why are you being so stubborn about him not being a Death Eater?"

"Oh, no. No. Harry Potter, don't _you_ make your superstitions. I'm _not_ on his side. But I'm not against him either."

Harry was feeling a little bit confused. How could one either be _on_ someone's side nor _against_ someone? He raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if he wanted her to explain herself.

"And then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, _please_. Just _look_ at him. He's only a scared ferret, that's it. He wouldn´t have the courage-"

"-More likely the _balls_" Ron interrupted. Hermione only ignored it by taking a deep breath in.

"-To become a Death Eater. Harry, I repeat myself: Draco Malfoy is _not_ a Death Eater. So, _please_, stop this non-sense. As I said, you don't have to prove _anything _to me. I know what I say."

"I don't want to prove it to _you_, Hermione. I want to prove it to _myself_. And spying on him is the only way I can find out"

"Harry, you're being-"

But Harry ignored her.

"Ron, can you pass me my invisibility cloak?"

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Draco Malfoy was looking through the window, completely ignoring the fact that Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting right in front of him, their gazes focused on his pale, blonde and skinny figure. Their trip to Hogwarts was nearing itself to its end, and everyone had talked except from Draco, who seemed to be annoyed, even _angry_.

It wasn't normal. He normally would have talked like the leader he was. It would have been politely, not too much and not too less. But he didn't say a thing today. He just kept staring through the window, not _wanting_ to _look_ at them.

But Pansy couldn't handle it anymore and spoke.

"Alright. Malfoy, what's your problem?"

"I agree with Parkinson, Malfoy." Zabini said. "You haven't exactly been yourself on this trip, you know."

Crabbe and Goyle stayed silent. They knew it wasn't a good idea to ask or even to _say_ anything when Draco was angry. They had already made the experience and they learned not to mess with him. Still, Draco glared at them for _wanting_ to make their comments on his bad mood.

"Malfoy, are you _ever_ going to answer?" Zabini asked in an irritated tone.

Draco briefly looked at them, an expression of disbelief drawn on his face. How dared they ask after what they'd done! _How dared they!_

"You already _know_ what my problem _is_. Don't fucking pretend you don't."

Harry Potter saw a puzzled expression on Zabini´s face. Right, he had sneaked in to the Slytherin compartment just on time.

"What?"

Draco laughed humorlessly as Pansy looked at him disapprovingly.

"Draco Malfoy, _what_ are you on about? What _problem?_"

"Parkinson, just shut up, won't you?"

"Malfoy, she's politely asked you what your _fucking_ problem is. Now fucking answer."

"Fine. I'll tell you, you pathetic bunch of morons who call yourselves my friends. _You_ and _only you_ have told _him_ an unbelievable _amount of lies._ An unbelievable amount of lies about _me_."

Crabbe and Goyle looked down. Draco cast a spell on them so that they looked him in the eyes.

"Don't _you two_ dare look down to avoid _this_. _You_ have _not only lied to him_, but also to my parents, so don't you dare act like you don't have anything to do with this, because you fucking _do_."

Zabini huffed. Draco ignored it and went on.

"_He_ wants me to become his heir. But of course, thanks to _you and your fucking lies_, he now thinks I'm madly in love with that filth and wants _proofs_. So _thank you_. Thank you very much for being such a pain in the ass!"

Harry gasped and hoped Draco hadn't heard him. But as the train stopped and everybody went outside, he stayed right where he was.

_Shit_.

Draco _had_ noticed him. And he _knew_ he had heard _everything_.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUM!_"

There.

Harry Potter was petrified, and so, entirely at Malfoy's mercy.

Malfoy took Potter´s invisibility cloak off and slapped him right across the face. He then smirked at him and dryly laughed.

"Why can't the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die mind _his very own fucking business?_"

Another slap.

Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes. They certainly were intimidating: their gray was cold as ice and inexpressive as death. He thought it suited him. They couldn't send any love or any warmth, just like his very self. Draco Malfoy was an incapable person to even be affable, to be kind or generous. He could only send icy feelings, or even _nothing_.

Harry didn't only think it was horrible not to be able to feel warm sensations. He thought it was rather sad. He pitied him. Truly. He pitied him almost as much as he pitied Voldemort. He pitied him because Draco knew he was a bad person and he wasn't doing anything about it. He knew he could _change_. Change for the better. But he just didn't do it. Not because he wasn't capable, but because he was only _lazy_. And his laziness sickened him so badly. It was _so really sad_.

Harry tried to tell him all he was thinking by only looking at him deeply in the eyes. He wanted to penetrate into his soul. He wanted to maybe lighten that darkness, to encourage him to become good. He _wished_ he could, but he was now petrified, and Malfoy was completely _ignoring_ him in that way.

And as if Malfoy wanted to avoid Potter's intentions, he gave him another slap.

"I wish you _luck_, Potter. I swear you'll need it."

He turned around and went up to the door. Before entirely leaving, he stopped and shared his last words with him.

"Oh, and wish Granger luck, too, will you? This might be a… _difficult_ year for her."

And with that he went.

Harry wasn't sure if he had heard _concern_ in Malfoy's voice.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Like every year, Dumbledore made his speech in front of all students and had greeted the new ones. The sorting hat had sorted all first years into their houses and everybody had enjoyed the delicious meal.

Everybody except from Hermione Granger.

A certain Lavender Brown had sat next to Ronald Weasley and had started snogging him in front of everybody. She was placing slimy kisses on his entire face, it was _disgusting_. Brown was even _sucking_ on his cheeks and leaving _hickeys_ in there. Hermione dropped her spoon; she couldn't eat anymore. She was feeling _nauseous._ She was feeling _sick_.

Sadly, she couldn't tell if she felt sick of _jealousy_.

No, she told herself. Ron was like a brother to her. Her older brother. He would always be there for her. He would always protect her, no matter what. Yes, it was true that it had been really difficult lately. She had owled him during summer break and hadn't gotten a single letter from him. He hadn't exactly been there when she needed it.

And she knew she _had_ needed it.

She had obliviated her parents' minds right before leaving to the station. She had prepared herself for that _alone_, even though she had written him about the subject and had practically _begged_ him to _please_ be there when she'd done it.

Had he done it?

_No._ Of course _not_.

Ronald Weasley had been way _too_ busy spending some nice days at Lavender's. He surely had had some hot, sweaty and sexy snogging sessions and didn´t have any _time_ for his _best friend_. For his _little sister._ No, of course not. Snogging was _so much more important!_

But she kept telling herself she wasn't angry. She supposed it was normal. She supposed Ron was like feeling on the moon and wasn't aware of practically _anything_ that wasn't Lavender. So were teenagers' relationships in the beginning: two lovers wouldn't want to stay away from each other, not for a single second. It would be different after some months, though. Ron and Lavender would respectively cool down and they _both_ would be themselves again. But for now, Hermione Granger had to stand all that kissing and snogging a little longer.

But… it was- it was so… so damn sickening!

Wait a second, wha-

Oh, _THAT_ was it!

Hermione couldn't handle it anymore. She had seen enough. She had seen a little bit of snogging and had heard ridiculous nicknames and ridiculous phrases like 'Oh, Won-Won, my little teddy bear! I love your Won-Won freckles!'. But she _wouldn't_ just stay there and _watch_ them sticking their respective tongues into their respective throats now. She wouldn't stay there and _hear_ _her_ disgusting moans. No. She wouldn't. So she was leaving. _Now_.

She stood up and went, her bad mood clearly noticeable.

This fucking ginger with his fucking freckles! He didn't even pull away when she left! He didn't even _notice_ her _leaving_!

"You´re not angry, Hermione. You're _not_. He's over the moon, that's it. He cares. He cares about you. You know that. He is going to notice at any moment now."

Hermione slowed up her walking speed until she stood still, right in front of the Great Hall, ready to leave the Hall. She turned around hoping Ron would have pulled away from Lavender and paid her a little bit of attention. She hoped he would run towards her and would hug her and tell her he would be himself again.

But nothing.

There he was, sticking his tongue into Brown's throat like there was _no_ tomorrow.

_Disgusting._

She frowned.

Did he _really_ _care?_

He maybe didn't. But Draco Malfoy had seen everything, and even though he couldn't tell if he cared or not, he surely made the decision to follow her.

It would be…

_Interesting._

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**YYYYYYYYYessss! Chapter three is **_**finally**_** up! :D Yeah, I know, blame it on me! But I was ill and I kept on sleeping the whole time! I promise I'll be quicker with next chapter! Really, I **_**promise!**_

**Gaaaawds, I know I said there would be Dramione in here, but it´s there only… indirectly. I apologize! I'm looking forward to writing an interesting scene about them soon! For now, I truly apologize! Sorry! **

**I really, really, really hope you liked this one! **

**Leave me reviews, follow and fav this story! THEY MAKE ME AS HAPPY AS HELL! :D **

**Thank you very much for reading, guys! **

**Until next chapter! :) **

**Naranna29**


	4. Perfection

**Heeeeeeeeeey there people! I hope you like the story :) Care to leave me more reviews? Please? :) **

**Enjoy your reading! :) **

**His Silvery Silent Soul**

**Chapter IV: Perfection. **

There.

Hermione Granger had the feeling of having made a scene in front of everybody. Yes. It had been more than clear that she had left because that freckled best friend of hers was snogging Brown. Not only because of the fact that she just left, no. It was rather because she was a _very_ bad liar. She had tried to hide her feelings towards him. She had tried to hide it from everybody.

_Completely in vain._

There was _always_ something that gave her away: her blushing, her exaggerate laughing to his stupid jokes and _even_ her nervousness whenever he was too close to her. Yes, those things happened. And they happened plenty of times. And even though she _knew_ she had to control those little things, she couldn't. It wasn't because of her willing to take control over these things; it was rather… her _forgetfulness_. She kept forgetting she had to control herself whenever he caused her to react like a complete fool that was madly in love. She kept forgetting and she blamed herself for that, because right now, she felt like all eyes were on her and yet she felt embarrassed.

_But she didn't know that anybody cared._

Maybe only one person.

_Draco Malfoy_.

Even though it wasn't that kind of caring. No. He only had decided to follow her so that he would have the possibility to observe her from not so far. He could grab her wrists and push her against a wall, while his gray gaze could inspection her and tell what was her weakest spot, so that he wouldn't have any problems on draining her dry in the future, when it _really_ came to the occasion.

Draco licked his lips as he left the Great Hall. The thought of grabbing her wrists and pushing her against the wall was somehow turning him on. He imagined himself between her legs, sucking on her neck and nipples desperately, his hands holding her wrists and her ass, lifting her up so that he could thrust into her violently.

_God, that thought had awakened his sexual hunger. _

_He just wanted to fuck her senseless now._

Yes, he wanted to fuck her brains out. He didn't want to 'make love'. He didn't even know what 'love' was; he didn't even know how it felt like to care about someone. He had no clue. For now, he only wanted sweaty and very dirty sex. He only wanted to roughly push himself into her, without even looking into her eyes; he only wanted to hear her moaning and screaming, he wanted her begging for his cock and nothing else.

He wanted sex. That only meant he wanted to satisfy his necessities with a whore. Nothing more and nothing less. It wouldn't be like he'd fall for her afterwards. It wouldn't be like he'd allow her to cuddle into his chest after having gotten laid. It would only be meaningless shagging. Therefore, _nobody_ would have _the right_ to tell him he was _actually_ falling for her. Not even the Dark Lord.

And even if the Dark Lord asked, he could always say he'd raped her. He could always say he´d done it to break her, to destroy her. He'd say that he was feeling horny and that she was the only available whore at the time. And he could say it so coldly that not even the Dark Lord would notice.

_If he __**ever**__ 'made love' to her_.

_And he perfectly knew he wouldn't._

_Because he hadn't fallen for her._

_And he never would._

His steps led him to where she was going. The Room of Requirement. He stopped at the corner and waited until the door had been drawn on the wall and she had gotten in there. He then would run towards the room and would rapidly sneak in.

_There. _

The Room of Requirement came to Hermione's calling.

Again, he licked his lips and wondered what she'd wished for. Maybe a shoulder to cry on? Maybe some lips to kiss? Maybe…

Draco was about to run towards the door, when he felt a hand upon his left shoulder.

_Who the hell could this be?_

He turned his head around and saw his godfather giving him a look and slightly shaking his head. He lightly squeezed his shoulder as Snape saw the disapproving look in Draco's gray eyes. Again, the potions master closed his eyes and shook his head.

Draco turned around to look at the wall. Bugger. The door had disappeared and it would _not_ return. Not with Granger inside it. She had to leave the room first.

Snape spoke as Draco glared at his godfather.

"Were you about to have a check on the vanishing cabinet, Draco?"

"No, I was about to do _something else_, but you just followed me and now I've lost track of things."

"_Something else_, Draco? What do you mean by that?"

Severus obviously _knew_ about Draco´s third task, he was only teasing around for him to tell something about it. To tell how he felt towards his third task. To tell how he felt towards Hermione, a _filthy little mudblood_.

He wasn't doing this because he wanted to. Since the Dark Lord had been told about Draco and Hermione's alleged approaches to each other, he had ordered Severus to inform him about Draco's _real_ feelings. Only like this the Dark Lord could decide whether he wanted to punish him or not.

Of course, Severus would lie every time he got _any_ piece of information from Draco. He would say Draco loathed the mudblood Granger with his entire heart, even if Draco told him the exact opposite thing. He would lie for him so that he was under protection.

He didn't just do it because he was his godfather, but he also did it because of the Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa.

_His second love_.

He had already failed in keeping Lily Potter's son _safe_, even though he had put himself in a mortal danger for Dumbledore. He _still_ had failed to his first love. He wouldn't fail in keeping Draco in safety _now_. He wouldn't. He just _couldn't._

_And failing to his both loves also meant failing to himself. _

"I don't think this is _any_ of your business, Severus."

Snape ignored that last comment and kept teasing Draco.

"Has this anything to do with Mrs. Granger?"

Draco huffed.

"Now, why would you say that? It's not as if I was up to following mudbloods."

"Are you sure? And what do you say about your third task? Don´t you _have_ to _follow_ a certain mudblood?"

Draco frowned.

"Wh- How do you know about _that_?"

"I happen to be a Death Eater, too, Draco. I _know_ about such things." Snape mocked.

"The Dark Lord hasn't said anything about _this_ yet. Not even to _me_-"

Snape raised his eyebrow mockingly.

"Oh, and how do _you_ know about _that_?"

Draco glared at him.

"I got to know just like you did, Severus. _He_ has talked to my parents and my mother told _me_." He briefly explained with a silver glare "Besides, I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were, Draco. You were following her and you had your intentions. You _do_ realize you haven't been given the order to drain her dry yet, now, have you?" Snape smirked.

Draco's eyes turned dark.

"Yes, I do realize. And- you were following _me_." He stated.

"Because I know what you were going to do. I know you weren't about to drain her dry. I know you were about to go in there and-"

"Oh, how marvelous. I'm _not_ about to drain her dry, I only 'was about to go in there and'." he mocked "So _you_ also happen to think I've fallen for a Mudblood and that I don´t even know about my feelings. Oh, how very _romantic_."

"Draco-"

"Well, for your information, I _loathe_ her _so_ much I wanted to go over there and _break_ her. I wanted to _rape_ her, to show her how much I despise her, how much I _hate_ her." The blonde almost yelled.

"Draco, you should calm down-"

"I should NOTHING! I certainly do _not_ have any _feelings_ for that _filth_. I have not fallen for her-"

Severus just let it go. He saw Draco was too confused about _everything_ and was jabbering non-sense about his feelings. He would just give him time to think about his feelings without putting any pressure on him. And then, when the time had come, he would ask him about his feelings towards the third proof and so, towards Mrs. Granger.

But he just let him _win _this time. He'd just let him be.

Severus sighed and took a deep breath in before talking.

"You better keep it that way before you have to drain her dry, then."

Draco smirked.

"Oh, don't you worry. I certainly will."

"I hope so. The Dark Lord has told me to order you something else, anyway."

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"What is it and why does he want me to do it?"

"He wants to see if you really are good at Dark Magic, if you can manage yourself well enough to hex a half-blood. Of course, this is only to see if you are encouraged enough to drain Mrs. Granger dry when the time comes. How did he say it? Ah, yes: "It's part of the plan"."

"_Part of the plan?_"

"Yes, this is his way to train your magic skills and to prove you're worthy to be his heir. You'll have to hex it without anybody thinking it's been you. Not even _Harry Potter_. And I must warn you, Draco. He already has his suspicions about you being one of us."

_One of us, a Death Eater_. That thought sickened him.

"Potter can suspect, but he can't _know_."

Snape's face darkened.

"Just make sure he doesn't find out."

"I _got_ that already, thank you very much, Severus. Now… which half-blood does _he_ want me to hex?"

"I'm pretty sure you know _Katie Bell_, don't you? Well, the Dark Lord expects you to hex her on Sunday, on your trip to Hogsmeade. I hope your heart hasn't weakened _too much_ for half bloods and mudbloods by then."

Draco's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"And have a look at that damned vanishing cabinet!"

And with that, Severus left.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

It was Friday morning and Professor Slughorn greeted his students to their first potions period this year. He could tell that both houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor, were really excited to begin with their first lesson.

He clapped his hands and told the students to pay attention and to come around him: he wanted to show them a very powerful potion.

"Can anybody tell me the name of this potion?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Ah, Mrs.-"

"-Granger, Sir."

"Yes, please. Do tell us."

"This is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person himself is unaware of his fondness for the object of their affection. For example I smell…"

Draco Malfoy was staring at Hermione Granger and at the caldron at the same time. He briefly closed his eyes and tried to guess what he was currently smelling.

There.

_Vanilla, Cinnamon, Coconut, whole milk chocolate. _

_It was so sweet. _

_It had to be a sin. _

He focused on the scent for a few more seconds. He had never smelled something like that. Her mother smelled sweetly indeed, but not _that_ sweet; and all his lovers had rather smelled fruity, it had been like having thousands and thousands of citrus fruits around.

He opened his eyes and then he saw her.

_God, she was beautiful_.

The Dark Lord´s words suddenly came up to his mind.

"_You have a big weakness, my boy."_

"_And the worst part is that you haven't even realized yet." _

Draco frowned.

"I don't comprehend-"

"_A Mudblood, Draco. And not just any mudblood, but Mudblood Granger. Harry Potter´s best friend." _

"I loathe her as much as she loathes me…" he said in a whisper.

_Really?_

Slughorn's voice interrupted Draco's thoughts.

"Very well, that´s correct! 20 points to Gryffindor!" he congratulated. "Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room. Still, we are going to make some. If you turn your books to page 229…"

"Professor-" Malfoy said.

All eyes were on him. He only focused on Hermione's, and that very briefly. He didn't understand why. He was still captivated by the scent he'd smelled, and that very scent came only from her.

Again, the potions professor interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, my boy?"

"I'm afraid I have the much older version of this book. Could I perhaps-"

"But of course, Mr. Malfoy! There is still a book on the table over there. Feel free to go get it, turn to page 229 and begin with your potion making." He said to him, before referring to the others "This goes to you, too, my dear students. It's time to begin preparing Amortentia. You have 120 minutes time left from now. The best potion is going to get this."

He took a small bottle out of his pocket.

"This is Felix Felicis, also called Liquid Luck. This magical potion makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything he attempts will be successful."

Draco had heard everything. Damn, he _had_ to get that potion. It would be much more easy for him to drain Hermione dry if he got that Felix Felicis. But he had to make a wonderful Amortentia for it.

He frowned as he grabbed the book. Yes, it shouldn't be a problem for him to make a potion, considering he was an actual master. But still, he didn´t really know if he could reach the perfection Slughorn was asking for.

He looked at the book and turned it to page 229.

_Perfect_.

Malfoy smirked evilly as he recognized the handwriting.

_A true Potions Master._

"Thank you, my dearest godfather. I owe you."

Felix Felicis would be his. Now he knew.

Draco Malfoy would not only reach perfection. He would overcome it.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**Soooooooo, here it is :D I hope you enjoyed your reading :) **

**LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AS HELL! :D Really, I appreciate your feedback VERY MUCH! :) **

**Followers and faves are also SOOOOOO VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :) **

**Until next chapter! **


	5. And you don't even know

**AAAAAAH! THANK YOU SOOOO VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! THEY MADE ME SOOOOOO HAPPY! KEEP IT GOING! :D **

**Enjoy your reading! :) **

**His Silvery Silent Soul **

**Chapter V: And you don't even know. **

There.

Draco Malfoy had done it. He had prepared the best Amortentia and he was now standing in front of the class, Professor Slughorn handing him his Felix Felicis.

All eyes were on him, yes. But all those gazes weren't those typical ones that looked at someone with jealousy in them. No, they said something else. They said something like: 'How bloody typical. Malfoy's skills are unbearable in Potions. I should've seen this coming'.

Not that he had any complaints. In fact, he was happy that everyone thought him the best. No one noticed that the merit hadn't _truly_ been his. Not even Harry Potter had suspicions on him. And that was a very good thing.

Once Slughorn told him and the rest of the class to go, he took the chance to briefly look at Hermione and give her a very sensual look. He licked his lips as he felt his eyes shine with evil seduction. He saw her cheeks going lightly pink and her eyebrows slightly frown, the result of a blush.

He would have kept staring at her if it hadn't been for a poke on his right shoulder. He turned around giving Hermione the chance to leave; and saw non other than Gryffindor's Quidditch chaser: Half blood Katie Bell.

"Uuuhm- Hi." She said shyly.

"What do you want?" He spat.

Draco couldn't help but talk as if he was her superior. He couldn't help it now that he knew she was a half blood. Besides, he was royally pissed at the fact that she actually had the nerve to interrupt him while he was seducing _Granger_. Damn it, he wanted to fuck her! He _needed_ to fuck her! _NOW!_

Katie frowned. She knew Draco Malfoy could be a big arrogant prat, but she only said "hi" and she thought there was no need to speak to her like _that_. Gods, that was going to be difficult.

"Uh- Yes. In fact, you can. Look, I had a talk with Slughorn the other day and I told him I've never been good at potions. He told me you were great at it, so he gave me the advice to talk to you about it."

Draco frowned. How did that old man know about his potions skills right before his first lesson? He would have to investigate about that, wouldn't he?

"I see." He dryly said.

"Y-yeah. So… Could you maybe help me out with this potion?"

Draco skeptically looked at her. He, Draco Malfoy, a pure blood, helping _her_, a half blood.

He kept looking at her. God, that girl couldn't compare herself to Granger's beauty. Her skin wasn't as smooth as Granger's. Her hair wasn't as soft as Granger's. And her figure wasn't as perfect as Granger's-

_GODS, GRANGER! GRANGER, GRANGER, GRANGER!_

Was Bell even worth it? Bell was just an _ugly_ filth and she didn't have anything-

Draco's jaw dropped as Snape's words echoed inside his head.

"_He wants to see if you really are good at Dark Magic, if you can manage yourself well enough to hex a half blood_."

"_I'm pretty sure you know Katie Bell, don't you?_"

Wait a second! _Katie Bell! The filthy half blood Katie fucking Bell!_ He had to hex her on Sunday! Of course it was worthy! It was _more than that_, in fact.

It was worth Voldemort's trust.

Draco suddenly smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel a little freaked out by his sudden change of mood and flattered by his smile at the same time. God, that _boy_ was so…! So _seductive… so tempting._

"Now, _Katie_. What potion should I help you with?"

"A-Amortentia."

Again, Snape's words echoed inside his head.

"_The Dark Lord expects you to hex her on Sunday, on your trip to Hogsmeade."_

Right, he had to make something up. But he couldn't! Bell was looking at him and was _blushing_ at the same time! He just couldn't concentrate on making something up when such a filth was-

-But wait a second.

_Bingo_.

Draco evilly smirked and came closer to her, so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Amortentia, huh? Right. And what do you give me in return?" He asked seductively.

Katie felt her legs tremble and her heart beating uncontrollably.

"Anything."

Draco smirked.

_Bingo, bingo, bingo._

"_Anything,_ you say?"

"Y-yes. Anything."

"How about you going out with me on our Hogsmeade trip this Sunday, then? Only the two of us alone…"

"I-"

"If you accept, I promise I'll help you _after_ our little trip. Slughorn's going to give you an _O_ for that potion. Wouldn't you _like_ that, _Katie_?"

Katie swallowed.

"Yes-"

"-Until Sunday, then."

Draco placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and went.

God that had been _so disgusting! _He only wanted to go to his room and think about Granger while his hands were doing all the work. After all, there were _no_ feelings. There was only the thought of Granger and him having wild, hot sex.

Yes, only that little phantasy of his… That little–

– _Obsession_.

He wasn't falling for that _beautiful_ mudblood called Hermione Granger.

Not by a chance.

…_Right?_

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

The Golden Trio had had a wonderful day. The sun had shone and the wind had nicely blown; there had been happy faces everywhere. The three of them had heard people laughing and had seen people having loads of fun. Besides, they had also enjoyed themselves. They had been at Honeydukes, at Zonko's Joke shop and had been at The Three Broomsticks to have some butterbeer. Yes, it had been a wonderful day. Almost _perfect_.

_Almost_.

_Because perfection didn't exist, did it? _

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Katie Bell was on her way to Hogwarts together with Draco Malfoy. Today had been so much fun! She had _loved_ every second of her date with him. They had been walking and seeing much, even though Draco hadn't been exactly talkative. In fact, she couldn't remember him saying anything. She had seen him lost in thought, but she assumed he would be like that. Still, she had seen him looking at her in a certain way she couldn't exactly define, and that was enough. Maybe, only _maybe_, she could have a chance with him.

_But only maybe_.

"Draco today's been great! I had so much fun!"

Draco only politely nodded and interiorly smirked with evilness. She wouldn't be having _fun_ in a couple of minutes, would she? She wouldn't even _remember_ having fun with him.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

There.

Katie Bell was giving him a warm smile while leaning in for a kiss on the lips.

He took a deep breath in. She _disgusted_ him, and yet he had to kiss her. He _had_ to do it.

Their lips met and started moving. Gods, the girl couldn't even kiss! Was there _anything_ she could do, a part from _getting him on his very own nerves?_

He suddenly felt one of Bell's hands running through his hair, while the other was embracing his neck. He internally rolled his eyes as he supposed he should wrap his arms around her waist.

Yet again…

_What a brilliant opportunity to take the wand out of his pocket and hex her! _

Katie smiled into the kiss as she felt his arm wrapping her waist. She thought it was a warm embrace, she thought that this would be his way to show her he liked her.

_How very wrong she was…!_

"Draco…" She whispered, lightly pulling away as she noticed the tip of his wand touching her back. "…Draco, what are you doi-"

"-Good bye, Bell."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

There she was.

Floating in the air.

Her arms and legs spread.

Her eyes widely open.

Screaming.

_Hexed_.

The Golden Trio was standing right in front of her. Harry had taken his wand out of his pocket and started casting spells to help her. In vain: Her body was like a rebound, all spells were useless. Ron tried to catch her feet and drag her down to them, so that they could carry her to the Hospital Wing. His attempt happened to fail, too.

Only Hermione stood in front of her and watched. Harry turned around and basically yelled at her.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch or are you going to help!? Merlin, Hermione, can't you see she's-"

Hermione shook her head and stood right where she was, still doing _nothing_ to help Katie.

"-She's hexed, Harry. I know. But her eyes… She's… She's being herself at the same time. She's fighting against the curse. She's going to fall down onto the floor when she loses her energy."

"You mean when she _dies?_!" Ron yelled in between.

Hermione huffed and then frowned at him.

"No, Ronald. There is _only one killing curse, _remember? If she was being _killed_, a green light would've hit her body and she would be dead by now. Besides, she wouldn't be floating in the air. So, no. She's not going to _die_, she is only going to _faint_. And once she faints, we're going to carry her to the Hospital Wing. But we have to wait now. There's _nothing_ we can do."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and frowned. They supposed Hermione was right. She always was. So they had to patiently wait for her to faint.

_One, two, three, four, five seconds… _

Her screams were starting to get less noisy by the second, until there was no voice to be heard.

Her arms and legs seemed to relax completely.

Her eyelids were starting to close.

…_Six, seven, eight, nine seconds… _

"RON, CATCH HER! CATCH HER, CATCH HER, COME ON CATCH HER! DON'T LET HER FALL!"

…_ten seconds_.

Ron Weasley's strong arms held Katie Bell.

She heard many voices before falling deeply into her unconsciousness.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

But she didn't know what for.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Madame Pomfrey was doing her best for Katie Bell to feel better. She was doing her best for, at least, let her rest a little bit. The school's nurse still didn't know what she had been cursed with, but she kept trying, trying and trying. She wasn't the type to easily give up.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

Professor McGonagall was standing at the entrance. Her arms were crossed and one of her feet was continually stepping. Her facial expression showed no amusement.

"I'd like to see the both of you in five minutes. My office."

The headmistress turned around and went with all her dignity. The Golden Trio looked at each other: That wasn't going to be easy.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione before looking at the entrance. She only nodded and gave them a small smile.

"She'll be fine. I'll take care of her. Now go."

The two boys nodded and went up to McGonagall's office. They knew she would be asking loads of questions and they knew they would feel guilty because they didn't know.

They saw Malfoy as soon as they stepped out of the Hospital Wing. And even though they couldn't prove him guilty, they couldn't help but glare at him. And he, as his eternal response, could only smirk.

"It's been him." Malfoy could hear Ron whisper.

"'Course it's been him! Who else could it possibly be?" Said Harry.

Draco's smirk grew wider. He had been right when he told Snape Potter could always _suspect_ but never _know_. And he perfectly knew Potter would try to put all faults upon his shoulders.

_Those bloody Gryffindors…_

_That bloody Boy-who-just-wouldn't-fucking-die…!_

"I don't think your beloved McGonagall is going to believe you, Potter." He whispered to himself before entering the Hospital Wing. "No matter who you are or who you claim to be. She won't believe you."

Malfoy entered the wing and saw Hermione watching after Bell. He licked his lips: he _loved_ the look on her face. It wasn't like seeing her only concerned about Bell, but it seemed to be as if she was trying to figure out who had cursed her. And he _loved_ seeing her thinking like that. He loved seeing her trying to find something she just _wouldn't_ even find. He loved her insecurity and her bewilderment, her mental disorder.

It was _so_ delicious…!

Hermione made a small jump as she felt some soft lips kissing her neck. She turned around to see who it was. Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened widely.

"M-Malfoy, you scared me, for god´s sake! What the hell are you-"

"I met Potter and Weasley outside. They think it´s been me."

Hermione frowned and looked at him, desperately wanting to say something.

"They also think I'm a Death Eater."

"Wha- I beg your pardon?"

"Funny, isn't it? Only because the Prophet says my family is a bunch of Death Eaters, means I'm one of them too. Of course."

The irony in his voice was remarkable, yes. But Hermione could even sense hurt behind it. Hurt and something else she couldn't really define.

She tried to sympathize with him. Even though she didn't like Malfoy

"Malfoy, the Prophet-"

"The Prophet tells a bunch of lies, and I certainly do not care."

"Then why are you even-"

"My question is… Do _you_ think I'm a Death Eater?"

"Why would it matter to _you_ what _I_ think?"

"Answer my question."

"But-"

"_I said_. Answer my question!"

Hermione sighed. That wizard could be really stubborn.

"I… No, I don't think like that. I don't think you're a Death Eater, nor do I think you've done this. Still-"

Draco felt something running through his spine with each of her words. He couldn't tell if it was relief or not, but he felt something. Something really special, it was like something warm, something he never felt before.

That scared him. He really wasn't used to that warmth.

It didn't last that much anyway. That tiny word. 'Still'. That _ruined everything. _

"Still, I think you haven't changed. Not at all."

Draco's gaze darkened.

Fury started going through his veins. How could she! How could she say he wasn't changing! He _was_ changing _all of a sudden_ because of her!

He suddenly cupped his hands on her cheeks and kissed her roughly, not really expecting her to kiss back. He wanted to show her he changed. Maybe not at all, but he'd changed a tiny bit. He wanted to show her he _wanted_ her, even though she was a mudblood. He wanted to show her that he-

_No_.

He _didn´t_ care.

He didn't love her!

He just wanted to kiss her, to touch her everywhere, to have sex with her. He was _obsessed_! He wanted her to feel this obsession with his rough kiss. He wanted her to also become obsessed with him.

But she didn't. She felt _nothing_ but disgust. She roughly pulled back and slapped him right across his face.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, you bloody ferret! Don't you dare touch me ever again!" she yelled.

But Draco stood still and turned his head to see her. He then stared at her with his silvery gaze.

"You've fallen for a pureblood, Granger. And you don't even know."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**YEAH, BABEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE POSTED CHAPTER V! :D YYYYYYYYYYYYESSSS! **

**I REALLY hope you liked it! :) **

**Leave me your reviews, fav, and follow! All of this is SO very much APPRECIATED! **

**THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! YOU ROCK! **


	6. Darkly Enchanted

**Special thanks to Margiere and Perkis Lautner, for their lovely reviews on last chapter! THANKS A BUNCH! :) **

**His Silvery Silent Soul**

**Chapter VI:** **Darkly Enchanted**

There.

A rainy and stormy night reigned.

Hermione found herself unable to sleep. This little phrase of his… it had her so captivated. She couldn't stop overanalyzing it over and over again; it was like she tried to understand what he'd told her. And as obvious it was for him, as bewildering was it for her.

_You've fallen for a pureblood, Granger. And you don't even know._

Hermione grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it tightly while she frowned. Her gaze was focused on some point of the room, yet she wasn't looking at anything in particular.

The sound of his lips crushing against hers echoed her head and it repeated itself ten more times. She instantly touched her lips softly, caressing them. She put a finger in her mouth, wondering how it would have been to kiss him back. She closed her eyes, her tongue gently caressing her ring finger.

She felt rather surprised at how amazing the feeling was. Would it have been like that? Would his tongue have brushed hers so tenderly?

She pulled her finger out of her mouth as she gasped. Oh dear Lord, what was she thinking? It had been Draco Malfoy, and his shitty kiss had hurt like hell!

She suddenly remembered the slap she gave him. And just like the sound of his crashing lips against hers, the sound also echoed inside her head.

She looked down at the palm of her right hand and felt something. It was like a mixture of tickles and stinging, accompanied by bizarre warmth. She still felt her palm cutting the air as it reached for the rough slap on his cheek.

She still remembered his face turning to the left as her hand met his cheek.

_But why didn't she smirk?_

Why couldn't she? She remembered having smirked when she punched him in the face in third year. She remembered having felt _well_. Why couldn't she recreate that smirking moment at the time? What had been different? The circumstances? Well, yes, but it still had been the fact of hurting him physically, so that didn't exactly count.

She frowned.

His words echoed inside her head once more.

_You've fallen for a pureblood, Granger. And you don't even know._

And with that captivating phrase of his, Hermione Granger spent the night doing the exact same thing, over and over again.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~… ~

At the time Hermione Granger finally felt asleep, Severus Snape was at Albus Dumbledore's office. The potions master was holding the hand of the headmaster and carefully taking a look at it.

"How much time, Severus?" The ancient wizard asked.

"It already has extended to the whole of your hand, Albus. Maybe still a year."

"A year?"

"Yes. A year."

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"You know what Draco Malfoy has been told to do."

"I have to go."

With those words Snape took back his own hand, turned around and attempted to leave the room.

"Don't ignore me, Severus!"

Severus stopped but didn't turn around to face him.

"You know what Draco Malfoy has been told to do."

Snape shook his head.

"I still can't comprehend why-"

"_You_ have to be the one to kill me, Severus." He said. "It's the only way to win the Dark Lord's trust. It is the _only_ way."

Snape turned around and almost shouted at him.

"You know what happened last time I put my faith in you, Albus." He bitterly said. "You thought I would get his complete trust and he killed her. _You_ got _Lily_ killed! So tell me now, Albus. _Why_ should _I_ trust _you_ this time? What would change? What would be different? Tell me! _Why should I trust you?_"

Dumbledore _almost_ rolled his eyes. He knew it had _always_ been Lily. He knew. He also knew how much she had meant to him, but he had to get over it. Besides, this time was a different situation. He had to understand. He _had to_.

"It is _Draco Malfoy_ we are talking about, Severus. Not _Lily_." Dumbledore coldly said. "It's _not_ Lily. It´s _Draco_. _That_ is the difference."

Severus clenched his fists as Dumbledore spoke Lily's name so coldly as if she was _nothing_. But he had to pull himself together. That was some serious matter. He couldn't allow his feelings to have power over him right in that situation. It just wasn't the right time for it.

"You clearly don't want to do it." Dumbledore pointed out.

Snape shook his head.

"I wouldn't. But I've made the Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa-"

_To my second love…_

"-I've sworn to protect her son with my life. It's not as if I had any choice left."

"Oh." Dumbledore simply said.

Snape frowned.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"That 'oh'. What was it about?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking… If you hadn´t done it, I would have thought of Horace doing it."

_Oh_.

"Horace Slughorn? Why him? It's not as if he's ever been a Death Eater or-"

"He has an extraordinary relation to Draco Malfoy so far. And the school year has only begun. We could _maybe_ win the Dark Lord´s trust with _his_ help and not with _yours_, because, as you said, _why should you trust me?"_

"I- I wouldn't do it for _you_! I'd do it for Narcissa! I've sworn to her to protect her son with my life!"

"Exactly. That's why _you_ are going to be the one to kill me and not him. Not for _me,_ but for Narcissa."

There was a silence. An awkward one. Snape didn't really understand _why_ Dumbledore had thought of Slughorn. But if it had been him…

"Even if you picked Slughorn… I think you would have made the wrong choice."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Severus. Why would you say that?"

"Because as you said, you know what Draco's been told to do. And since he knows what his task is, he might be _dangerous_ now. Slughorn is a very _innocent_ potions master. He is _too_ innocent and Draco is indeed _too clever_. He could _easily_ manipulate him and-"

"I trust the both of them, Severus. I trust Draco Malfoy for being reasonable enough to not be manipulated by the Dark Lord and I trust Horace Slughorn for being sensible enough not to get manipulated by simply a boy."

_Albus, Albus, Albus… If you only knew!_

It's about Draco's _loyalty to the Dark Lord_, for fuck's sake! His life is at _stake,_ he can't help being _manipulated_ by him!

"But you _know_ what Draco's been told to do. He _is_ dangerous at the moment."

"As I said, Severus: I trust the both of them."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Her day had been horrible.

Every time she tried to concentrate on her task, his voice echoed inside her head.

_You've fallen for a pureblood, Granger. And you don't even know._

Every time her friends asked her about the black rings under her eyes, the sound of his lips crushing against hers would cross her mind.

His voice didn't stop echoing.

_You've fallen for a pureblood, Granger. And you don't even know._

Every time she heard a Professor call for him, her gaze would look in his direction, desperately searching for his beautiful silvery eyes. Every time she looked at him, he would look back at her and lick his lips. And every time he licked his lips, his voice would echo inside her head once more.

_You've fallen for a pureblood, Granger. And you don't even know._

Thank God she didn't have any more lessons that day. She truly was exhausted and only wanted to go to her bedroom and sleep for a couple of hours. She would wait for lunch to come to its end and go.

But suddenly, a white greyish shattered owl let fall a carefully folded piece of paper and a black rose in front of Hermione.

Harry, who was standing right in front of her, frowned at her.

"I didn't know you had an owl."

"And I don't have one, Harry. I don't know who sent me this."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he took the rose in his hands. Hermione only shrugged.

"Why would the person send you a rose?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head in confusion.

"Why would the person send me a _black_ one? Black roses mean dark magic."

"Maybe you'd be able to find out if you read the note the person's sent you."

Harry put the black rose on the table and started staring at it. There was something in his mind that told him there was something wrong; it was like the black rose told him who had sent it.

"Harry." She called him. "Listen up."

Harry listened carefully as Hermione started reading aloud.

"_Two thousand bitter black roses _

_Two thousand crystalline tears_

_Two thousand written poems, _

_After thousands of lonely years."_

Harry looked deeply in her eyes with his emerald ones. He took in a deep breath before talking to her.

"Hermione, _please_ be careful. Whoever it is that sent you this… he's after you."

"What? Harry, what are you saying?"

"This is from a wizarding tale. I don't remember how the book was called, nor do I remember much of the plot, but Hermione, _please,_ be careful."

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table. She saw him licking his lips once more and mouthing something.

She frowned as she figured out what he'd just said.

_Room of Requirement, right after lunch. I'll be waiting._

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

There.

Draco Malfoy was having a check on the vanishing cabinet. He put the apple he had been holding in his hand and placed it inside the cabinet. He closed the door, closed his eyes and whispered 'Malfoy Manor'.

Not ten seconds after having sent the apple, a sound was to be heard from the cabinet. The apple had returned, a bite on the side.

Draco slightly frowned. There was a note underneath the apple. He took it in his hands and started reading.

_You've done well with the half-blood, Draco. But know there's more for you to do to prove your loyalty. Keep observing Albus Dumbledore, my boy, and you'll get to know his greatest weakness. _

Draco swallowed hard at the mention of Dumbledore. Would he _really _be able… be capable of killing him? Would he have the courage to do it? Would he even have the _shame_ to do it?

He shook his head, trying to shove these thoughts away. Right now, all what he wanted to do was to wait for his little mudblood; so he cast a spell on the vanishing cabinet to make it invisible.

He turned around as he heard the door being closed.

"Malfoy." Her voice called with an angry tone. "What is _this_ supposed to mean? A black rose and some verses? And at that, verses from a wizarding tale?"

Malfoy smirked as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Exactly. Tell me, Granger. Have you ever heard of '_Darkly enchanted_'?"

"Malfoy, it's a _wizarding tale_. I'm used to _muggle_ tales and not to wizarding ones, because, just so you know, Malfoy, _I_ happen to be a _muggle-born_. A _mudblood_. Don't you tell me you forgot…!"

The irony in her voice was remarkable, even more as she rolled her eyes. He smirked at that.

"Very well. Then I suppose it's time for me to tell you this tale, don't you think? Once upon a time…"

Hermione looked at him, an incredulous expression all drawn on her face.

"Malfoy, seriously, are you feeling well at all?"

Again, he smirked at her.

"It's rude to interrupt, you know."

Hermione only glared at him.

"Answer my question."

Malfoy chuckled.

"Once upon a time…"

"MALFOY!" She hissed.

"Will you just shut it and listen, Granger? Sheesh."

Hermione huffed.

"_Once upon a time_, there was a very beautiful princess in a beautiful castle, all surrounded by blue roses. She would go to her grand gardens every time she had a new lover, and prune a blue rose."

Hermione frowned. _Blue?_ Wasn't it supposed to be _black?_

She kept listening very carefully as he kept on telling the tale.

"Every time a lover would cheat, the rose would turn black and the lover would die. Every time a lover died, the beautiful princess would shed thousands and thousands of tears until a new blue rose sprouted."

He was slowly getting near her, until he could smell her scent.

_Vanilla, Cinnamon, Coconut, whole milk chocolate_.

_Oh, dear Lord… _

_So sweet…_

_That had to be a sin._

Malfoy continued with difficulty, infatuated by her scent.

"It had been five men that cheated on her. But only four black roses sprang out. Her fifth lover had survived, due to his true love for her. He desperately wanted a second chance, even though he knew he had hurt her badly by cheating on her."

Hermione started breathing heavily as Draco was so close to her, lightly panting and his eyes closed.

"Malfoy-"

"The fifth lover tried to please her by getting her presents, by offering her dates, even by proposing marriage to her. But above all, he tried to please her by writing poems. Love poems, each of them dedicated to her. He became _obsessed_ with her._"_

"Malfoy, don't-"

Draco ignored her and went on.

"_But_ she kept denying him… _Just_ _like you're denying me_."

Again, Draco's phrase echoed inside Hermione's head, making her feel dizzy.

_You've fallen for a pureblood, Granger. And you don't even know._

Draco opened his eyes, his grayish eyes gazing her deeply, staring at her with hunger and desire. He took her hands in his and licked his lips again, almost touching hers.

Hermione was feeling her heart speed up as Malfoy's head leant on the curve between her neck and shoulder, his nose smelling her delicate skin and his lips sucking on her neck, leaving a hickey. Hermione couldn't help but moan.

Breathing very heavily, Malfoy continued with his tale.

"The fifth lover, already tired of trying, became crazy. So, one day, fury running through his veins, he went to the princess' gardens and, with his dark magic, turned all blue roses into black ones, killing the princess and himself. He had a last poem in his hands."

Hermione's eyes opened widely as she recited the strophe herself.

"_Two thousand bitter black roses _

_Two thousand crystalline tears_

_Two thousand written poems, _

_After thousands of lonely years" _

Draco started reciting the rest of the poem.

"_Two thousand bitter roses, _

_This obsession is killing me, _

_Two thousand written poems, _

_Love me, tender; you're all I need. _

_~.~_

_Two thousand bitter roses, _

_Will you ever love me back? _

_Two thousand written poems_

_And a bleeding broken heart. _

_~.~_

_Two thousand bitter black roses, _

_Two thousand crystalline tears, _

_Two thousand burnt up poems _

_And a love that never could be."_

Hermione stared into his eyes once more. She watched his lips move as he spoke.

"I'm _obsessed_ with you, Granger. Just like fifth lover Uranus was obsessed with Princess Aries."

And with a chaste kiss on the lips, he suddenly disappeared.

Hermione Granger was alone in the Room of Requirement, thinking about Malfoy and Malfoy's wizarding tale. Of course, he had meant themselves by Princess Aries and Lover Uranus.

Just…

_Did he just say Uranus killed Aries?_

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**Sooooo, chapter 6 is finally up! Yay for me :D **

**Reviews are love! 3 **


	7. Draco

Hey there! Omg, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know, it's been a while, but I've been quite ill, you know. Shitty kidneys… oh well :D So, there you go a new chapter!

Review!

**His Silvery Silent Soul**

**Chapter VII:** **Draco.**

There.

It had been six weeks.

Hermione visited the Room of Requirement daily, just like Draco.

Stolen kisses, forbidden gazes.

_Robbed passion._

Allowed insults, enabled shooting darts at themselves.

_Passionate hate_.

They met there every day at the same time, just as if it was a kind of a ritual.

He would tell her a new tale, steal her a kiss on the lips, and vanish.

She would stand there with a mind full of thoughts, thinking about the tale he had told her over and over again.

But why did she always find an analogy to _Darkly Enchanted? _

Written poems, symbol for love.

Black roses, symbol for black magic and death.

Princess Aries… Her.

Lover Uranus… Him.

Just…

_Why?_

She started panting as the old same thought went through her head one more time. Draco Malfoy had been a bully to her ever since her life in Hogwarts started. He actually had celebrated when she had been petrified in second year, for fuck's sake! So why was he behaving like that? Why did he tell her that tale? Why did he kiss her?

_Why did she enjoy each of his kisses?_

Her gaze met the door. Her mind shouted at her to get out of there before someone else came in and saw her breathing heavily like she was right at that very moment. But nothing. Her feet didn't react. They stood right where they were, unable to move. Her legs weakened at once, making her fall onto the floor. A voice echoed inside her head as she hugged her legs with her trembling arms.

"_He became obsessed with her, but she kept denying him."_

Hermione's lips came alive all of a sudden.

"Just like you're denying me."

She didn't hear her own voice as she spoke. She heard _his_. She heard his voice everywhere. Hermione turned around to see if he still was there, but she didn't see anyone. So, knowing her mind was paying her a little trick, she buried her head in between her legs, so that her ears could go deaf for several minutes.

But it was completely in vain. This persistent phrase of his just wouldn't let her go.

_You've fallen for a pureblood, Granger-_

"NO!" She shouted "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_-And you don't even know._

"STOP IT!"

"_He became obsessed with her"_

"No…"

"_I'm obsessed with you, Granger. Just like Lover Uranus was with Princess Aries."_

"Please…"

But no matter how much she pleaded, those voices just wouldn't fade away.

"_With his dark magic, he turned all blue roses into black ones, killing the Princess and himself"_

"He's going to kill me… He's going to kill me!"

That passionate hate had her going for six weeks. She had been falling in the same loving trap her lover Uranus set her. And her body had been suffering the consequences until now. Her body didn't want that anymore, so it decided it was enough: She stood up quickly and suddenly ran towards the door, to finally get out of that room. Once her feet were touching the corridor's floor, they started running desperately in one direction: the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey's face showed shock as she saw Hermione: She was completely pale, her eyes were tiny and her lips were almost violet. Her hands and legs trembled like there was no tomorrow, and her breathing wasn't normal. It really was enough.

"Ms. Granger! Oh dear, you don't look good."

Hermione shook her head and swallowed hard. She tried to speak, bur all her tongue allowed to do was to jibber.

"Come here, lay down."

Madame Pomfrey helped Hermione lay down as she thought she couldn't even walk properly. Once she was on the bed, the nurse started having a check on her.

_Nothing_. Hermione Granger was completely healthy.

Poppy Pomfrey frowned.

"Ms. Granger, dear. Have you had a lot of stress lately?"

Hermione shook her head.

_She lied._

"Alright… Have you been eating and sleeping well?"

Hermione nodded.

_And she lied again._

"How bizarre." The nurse said, "Maybe all you need is to lay down for awhile. Do you want to stay in your room this evening? I'll make sure Professor McGonagall knows you're excused in all your lessons."

Hermione looked at her deeply in the eyes.

_Should she?_

_Wouldn't it be too obvious to him?_

"Ms. Granger?"

Her nod came along with a pleading.

"Please…"

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger didn't go to classes that evening.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

There.

Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of a darken room, the Dark Lord walking slowly around him.

"What are you going to do with your son, Lucius?"

He swallowed so hard it hurt.

"He is taking too long, Lucius." His greedy voice spoke "I hope you are aware of that."

"I am, my Lord."

"He has hexed the half-blood and has been checking the vanishing cabinet. But tell me, Lucius. What about Dumbledore? What about the Elder Wand? What about the mudblood? And what about his _feelings?_"

"No son of mine would _ever_ have feelings for a filthy mudblood, my Lord."

Voldemort caressed his wand.

"Oh. You seem to be very confident about that."

Lucius frowned.

"My Lord?"

Voldemort turned around and snapped his fingers.

"YAXLEY!"

A Death Eater appeared from the nothingness. He kneeled down and waited for his command.

"I want you to bring him here in an hour."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lucius started panting as Yaxley disappeared. Him, _who?_ Draco? Wasn't this a bit contradicting? The Dark Lord wanted him to be spying on Dumbledore at Hogwarts, bringing him here to punish him and most probably kill him just didn't make any sense!

"In an hour, your precious son will be here. He is going to stand in front of me and looking at me in the eyes when I ask him about his feelings."

"My son has no fe-"

"SILENCE!"

Voldemort shot a spell at Lucius, making him kneel down in pain. He then approached to him and looked at him deeply in the eyes.

"Now, Lucius. Look at me and answer my question."

Lucius didn't hesitate to obey. He knew his life was now at stake. Voldemort seemed to notice his fear. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Your garden used to have 100 black roses, Lucius. How come there are only 99 now?"

Voldemort laughed bitterly.

"99 Black roses… and your son in love with a filth. _How romantic_."

"My Lord, Draco may be in love with a pureblooded witch, not with-"

"Is that what the tale says?"

"What are you on about, my Lord? I don't understand."

"A pureblooded wizard gives a pureblooded witch a red rose to show her his affection. But when it comes to a mudblood, she gets a black rose from him so that he can demonstrate his love to her. Now, I repeat my question. _Is that what the tale says?_"

"The _tale?_"

"Darkly Enchanted."

_Oh. _

"I'm afraid you confuse me, my Lord. Darkly Enchanted doesn't say anything about pure or filthy blood."

Voldemort's eyes shone with evilness.

"Doesn't it?"

Lucius stayed silent.

"Why did Uranus survive, Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"Due to his true love to Ari-"

"-Nonsense."

"But-"

"-I said. Nonsense." Voldemort hissed. "Uranus didn't die because he was a pureblooded wizard. And if Aries had been too, she wouldn't have died when he turned all blue roses into black ones."

"She would have… _survived? Due to her pure blood?_"

"Precisely. Purity always wins. _Noble_ always does. Not filth." The Dark Lord said. "But back to my question… What are you going to do with your son, Lucius?"

Lucius was confused. He still couldn't believe the fact of Draco being in love with an insufferable… _thing_. What would he do with him? What _should_ he do?

Punish him with Cruciatus curses until he passed out?

Disinherit him and condemn him to poverty?

Give him away?

He really didn't know.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

There.

Yaxley had used the vanishing cabinet to infiltrate himself into the castle.

He took a step out and saw many ancient things. He huffed. Tsk, so much trash that could be burnt but was being saved.

Useless.

Suddenly, he made a rapid move to take his wand out.

"Lower your wand." A known voice said.

"Not going to happen." Yaxley answered. "_DESMAIUS!"_

The platinum blonde standing in front of him was fast enough to dodge the spell. His pale face showed shock, surprise. He was supposed to be an _ally_, wasn't he?

Yes. He was _supposed to be_.

He had always known he would betray him in one way or another.

_Fucking motherfucker._

"Son of a- YAXLEY, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"You are, you pathetic excuse of a spy!"

None of them noticed the door of the Room of Requirement open. They both were so concentrated in looking at each other as if they were about to murder themselves that they didn't even notice the footsteps of that mysterious person coming in. And even if they had, they would have never come to the idea that that person had ears to actually listen to their conversation and eyes to see the event.

"And if you'll excuse me, young Malfoy." Yaxley mocked. "Did you just ask me what _my_ problem is? I think _I_ should be the one asking you that question."

Draco rolled his eyes.

_Even though he already knew that all superstitions were true._

"What was her name again?" The older Death Eater teased

Draco smirked. He wanted to play that game? Very well. He knew he would win anyway.

"Not saying it. Your memory is way too deteriorated to even remember."

"Why you little piece of…!"

"And that's not all! I'm not that bad of a spy. I already know what Dumbledore's weakness is. Have you ever noticed his hands? They're all black. Severus told me it's going to spread all over his arm and body in a year, that means in five months he'll have lost much power. It'll be a _joke_ for me to kill him and get the Elder Wand for myself."

The mysterious person gasped. Again, unnoticed.

"You were just _lucky_ you had Snape by your side." Yaxley huffed.

"Yes, that's true. Still, he was there for me. Who is there for you when you need to have someone by your side?"

Yaxley didn't say anything.

"Oh. Your silence speaks for itself. You have _no one_ to rely on. You're _alone_. And you will always be."

Fury ran through Yaxley's veins. Yes, he was alone. But that wasn't what hurt him most.

_He once had a woman._ A woman to love.

_He once had a woman_. A woman to hide from darkness.

_He once had a woman._ And she was his most precious sin as Lord Voldemort discovered her.

_A Mudblood_.

_He once had a mudblood. _A mudblood he had to _kill_.

_He once had human feelings._ And only once, only this once,he regretted killing a person.

And until the day of his death, he would always feel ashamed of it.

God dammit, HE ONCE HAD A WOMAN!

…And with a single tear in his eyes, Yaxley lied.

"Better to be alone than accompanied by a dirty mudblood!" He yelled. _"STUPEFY!"_

And this time, Draco fell onto the floor, unconsciousness lusting after him. Yaxley put a hand on his chest and apparated themselves back to Malfoy Manor.

Colin Creevey ran out of the Room of Requirements as fast as he could. He should have listened to the seventh years: The Room of Requirements was definitely not a place for fun.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

There.

Hermione tried to wake up from her dream. But she couldn't. The voices singing inside her head were telling her something important, even though she couldn't fully understand.

_A skin will burn  
and it'll be time to die_."

"A heart will bleed…"

"What?"

Hermione's lips spoke their own words, she was sleeping very deeply, Ginny could tell. But what was she dreaming of? A bleeding heart? What? It's not as if Hermione had fallen in love with anyone.

_Right?_

"…Two eyes will cry…"

"Hermione?"

Ginny gently shook her. She had to wake up already. That girl had been really tired lately and she probably was talking nonsense.

"Hermione, wake up."

"…A skin will burn…!"

There was a long pause. Hermione then started sweating and getting violent spasms, just as if she was being…

_Cruciated?_

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"YOU LIED!" Voldemort yelled.

There.

Draco Malfoy was experiencing the _real_ pain of a Cruciatus curse for the first time in his life.

"YOU LIED, YOU EXCUSE OF A BLOOD TRAITOR!"

And yes, he did.

He lied for her.

Because he had fallen for a mudblood…

…_And now he knew. _

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

Ginny shook harder.

"AND IT-"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione just wouldn't wake up.

"WILL BE TIME-"

"HERMIONE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP COME ON! PLEASE!"

"TO DIE!"

Hermione's eyes opened violently all of a sudden. She started looking around, worry and fierce shining in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Ginny tapped her carefully on her shoulder.

"Hermione?"

Hermione only said one word.

"Draco."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**OMGGGGGGGGGG! I FINALLY DID ITTTTTTTTTT! Again, I'm truly sorry it took me sooooooooooo fucking long, but I've been ill the whole summer and now there's a lot stressing me! **

**Review, fav and follow please! It's SO MUCH appreciated :) **

**Thanks for reading, guys! You're the best! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU! **

**Naranna29**


End file.
